


No one but the devil controlling me

by allmylittlethings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon possession, M/M, but not really shown, idk if I should make this into something more, implied mavin, its only short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin?"</p><p>"Aw Michael," he tsked, his voice lower than his usual banter. "Gavin's not here anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one but the devil controlling me

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: http://flynt.co.vu/post/61217342209/mavin-demon-au-but-dont-worry-we-can-have

A groan tiredly escaped his lips as he tried to lift his head, his limbs laying heavily by his sides proving to be difficult. What had happened to him? All he knew was that wherever he was, was cold and dark, the atmosphere doing nothing to keep his panicked thoughts at bay.

Finally managing to lift his head, he tried to gain some sort of an idea to where he was. He was in a room, a dark room to be precise, with low hanging window curtains and dusty furniture. Outside the window, crickets could be heard, indicating it was in fact night time and the room was not just naturally dark.  
  
Michael Jones was confused to say the least. How in the flying dicks had he ended up in this room? How come he couldn’t remember anything other than the fact he was supposed to be meeting Gav for Bevs soon? 

Gavin?!

What had happened to Gavin? Surely he was alright, surely whatever had managed to contain Michael hadn’t also taken Gavin. These terrifying thoughts suddenly plagued Michaels mind and he wished he could go back to the time where he was passed out, his overprotective nature for his boi not making life difficult.  
  
Sure Michael and his friends always teased the Brit, the clumsy boy always seemingly being the targets of their jokes. But there was no doubt in any bodies mind that they love the overexcitable British lad. He held a special place in their ratbag group of gamers.

As his mind started to settle down, Michael noticed he was in fact not alone. The eerie atmosphere often being disturbed by another presence in the room.  
“Hello?” his voice rasped. He winced, that did not certainly come out as he had wished it to.  
Suddenly the lights turned on, leaving Michael startled for only a second until he noticed the other figure in the room. He was relieved, there standing in front of him was a tall boy, unruly blond hair and soft green eyes. 

“Gavin,” Michael sighed, his posture relaxing significantly. “Hey boi, could you help me out here instead of standing there like a fucking asshole?”

No answer, which was strange for the British lad, and it was for the fact that Michael knew Gavin so well that he looked up. “Gavin?”  
Smirking, Gavin came down to Michael’s height, his eyes looking deep into the trapped boy’s below him. “Aw Michael,” he tsked, his voice lower than it usually was in his playful banter. “Gavin’s not here anymore.”

Michael sat there shocked as Gavin’s eyes turned black, the smirk only continuing to grow. 

No. No. This was not happening. No not here, not now.

“NO! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LET HIM GO, FUCK YOU,” Michael screamed to the retreating boys back, his body thrashing as he tried to escape his confinements. “FUCK YOU, I’LL KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE DON’T YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND YOU FUCKING PRICK!”

Gavin only laughed as he left the room, once again black, leaving the boy to his thrashing and sobbing for the remainder of the night.  
  
Gavin had plans, oh did Gavin ever have plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I turn this into more?


End file.
